To The Beginning
by Zingerman111
Summary: Orihimes long lost sister Nami returns. Nami's stalker Sanji proposes. Ichigo thinking more about Orihime. Will they be able to be together before a new threat threatens the soul society. Set in the bleach Universe a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

To The Beginning

A/N- this story is going to have multiple pairings in it such as Ichigo x orihime, Sanji and name, etc. This is my very first fanfic so please review and give me advice on how I can improve. Just a heads up this story will be AU due to Sanji and Nami being in the Bleach world. In this story Nami is Orihime's older sister who finds her after the Full bringer Arc. Sanji is Nami's stalker and proposes to her every chance he gets. There will be chapter later on about their backgrounds.

Chapter 1- Beginning of love? 

It was only two weeks since Ichigo regained his soul reaper powers; it was only two weeks since Orihime found her lost sister Nami who was looking for her and Sora for a long time. The funny thing about her sister was that she was only interested in Money and her sister other than that she also possessed a great deal of reatsu and had powers exactly like orihimes so they knew she wasn't lying. Urahara confirmed her story saying that he knew Orihime had a sister, but her whereabouts were unknown. It's only been 5 days since the last hollow showed up and it's only been 5 powers since that strange blonde man with curly hair came and proposed to Nami. Unfortunately for him Nami kicked him where the son don't shine and told him to never show his face to her again. Ichigo and his gang were dropping sweat from the back of there heads.

"But name-swaaaaan I love you why can't we get married?" Sanji blurted out

Nami only responded by saying " Sanji-kun you stalk me, flirt with other girls and try to look through my undergarments drawer whenever you get the chance. I still cant believe that you came all the way from Tokyo to do the same thing that you do every time we meet"  
orihime though otherwise she sad " That was the most sweetest and most romantic proposal I've ever seen in my life. Nami nee you're so mean should hurry up and accept him" She had tears rolling down he face as she said it. She then hung her head onto Ichigos chest and and started wiping her tears on his shirt. Ichigo blushed while everyone else there just smirked at them. Then Renji and rukia came up to the man named Sanji and asked him " Hey can you see us to, do you have any powers as well since your familiar with Nami?"  
Sanji looked at them with a very serious face before taking out a cigarette and a lighter and lit it and blow some smoke in their directions. The smoke came out to be shaped as a heart and all of a sudden Sanji's eyes had hearts on them. Everyone was getting a little scared at what was about to happen when Sanjis screamed " OF COURSE I HAVE POWERS I HAVE THE POWER OF LOVE!"

At that statement everybody sweat dropped and Nami punched him on top of his head so he would get knocked out and unfortunately for sanji it worked. Uryu and Chad asked him if he was going to be okay and Nami just nodded her head in compliance.

Just then Urahara appeared and told them to meet them at the shop as soon as possible. He had a very serious face and everyone knew that this was not a joke. They rushed towards the shop with Ichigo carrying Sanji incase any hollows decided to attack him due to his high reatsu that he possessed. "Damn why do I always get stuck with the heavy load." Ichigo thought to himself. He thought back to how he carried Orihime when they were in hueco Mundo. The thought made him blush. They were no in the shop Sanji was put in the other room and Isshin kurosaki, Ichigos dad was also there along with Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya.

"Nii Sama what are you doing here?"

" The head captain asked me to attend this meeting in order to discuss the new threat we must battle."  
"New threat, what's going on, is it with Aizen again? Cuz if it is ill Kick his ass into tomorrow if he tries to do anything with Orihime again!" He blushed realizing what he said and the gentle healer as well had a patch of crimson on her cheek. Before anyone could question what was going on Urahara came through the curtains with a serious expression on his face. Everyone was at an a awe as to what to ask him until Uryu finally asked "Urahara what's going on that you needed us to come to you immediately?"  
Urahara looked around for a minute before answering his question by saying " We have a new threat that has come to destroy the soul society. When I first heard this I thought it was a joke, it was basically 6 humans working together wanting to destroy soul society for reasons I'm not sure of. One this I can be sure of is that their strong, really strong. They were able to get into the seretei without any problems and tell the head captain directly that they were going to destroy soul society soon and that he should prepare. The next instant they vanished completely. I'm going to be blunt with you all these people have a different variety of power which is still up for debate they concealed their identities by wearing mask and a strange outfit. They called themselves fairy tail and as bad as it sounds they are probably all individually stronger than Aizen in his final form." Everyone gasped or looked at him with shocked expressions.

Ichigo was having a hard time processing what Urahara had just said. He though to himself "Is he serious stronger than Aizen! I just can't believe it, but what are they after are they going to help Aizen? Why do they want to destroy soul society what are their motives?

Urahara saw ichigo and the rest thinking and said" We are unsure of what their motives are, but we can be sure that they possess a grudge against soul society for something we did to them.

"Urahara san if they are really as strong as you said they is how would we be able to defeat them?"  
" Well unlike Aizen they don't possess the power of hypnosis and if we have the advantage in numbers we are more likely to defeat them."  
"How can we be sure they don't have that kind of power" isshin replied

" Because Isshin san they would have used that power earlier to defeat us with a surprise attack, if they had approached us and told us to get ready it means that they wouldn't be able to launch a surprise attack with the ability of hypnosis, meaning that they have abilities that are not similar to Aizens Kyouka Suigestu."  
" when will they strike the soul society and how can we tell if they are a part of that Fairy tail organization that you speak of?" Uryu asked

"Simple Ishida san they have a brand mark of fairy somewhere on their body so we would be able to identify them easily."  
" I see so if we can find out which humans are members of fairy tail we can launch a surprise attack on them first."  
" My thoughts exactly Ishida san, Kuchki san Histsugaya san any questions from you?"  
"We have none we shall report everything back in the seretei let us go Captain Hitsugaya. Renji, Rukia come with us as well."  
They nodded their heads and bid Farwell to their human friends.

After the sekaimon closed Sanji came out of his room with a bump on his head and was confused to where he was until he saw Nami and jumped at her. Nami only dodged and told him to go home before she goes really mad at him. Sanji gulped not wanting to feel the wrath of Nami again and left saying

"By my Nami-swaaan ill be back tomorrow."

Nami only looked a little creeped out by all of this while Orihime and Isshin cried and wept about how romantic of a man he his until Ichigo round house kicked his dad telling him " Stop weeping you old goat it's embarrassing." Ishinn in pain retorted "Oh masaki look at our only son, look at how he treats his father. How did we raise such a dirty punk if only he had someone as pure and innocent as orihime to be his light like you were for me, im sure the…" he didn't get to finish his sentence when Ichigo yelled" Stop acting like an idiot" while kicking him in the face. Orihime blushed while others only raised an eyebrow at what happened. As that was going on the serious athmostsphere went away and Urahara was giggling like a little schoolgirl that had fallen in love. Then Youraichi came in her cat form and whispered something in Kisukes ears. Kisuke eyes almost bulged out of his sockets from what he heard youraichi tell him and he quickly kicked everyone out of the shop.

"What the hell was that all about" Ichigo complained. Everyone else didn't really care they were just glad they got out of there before his Uraharas child like intimidating occurred. Although Nami was new to the Urahara shop she knew that she didn't like him at all whenever he got like that, in fact she was probably more pissed off than any of the others would be (Except Ichigo of course) at his behavior. She thought that he was almost as bad as Sanji Kun was. Now everyone here thought that Nami didn't like Sanji, but in fact she was quite flattered when he proposed to her and she really fell in love with him during her stay in Tokyo. Sadly however she was in denial that she could ever fall in love with a man who gets to loveable at times. Despite this she still worried for him, when she found out that he had reatsu like herself she wanted to protect him from any oncoming hollows that decided to approach him. She felt that life would not be the same without her Sanji Kun. She may out up a strong act in front of everybody, but deep inside she was just in love with him as he was in love with her. She wondered to herself if Sanji made it home safely or not before the sudden feeling of a heavy reatsu flowing over them did interrupt her thoughts. Isshin, Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad got ready as the Reatsu suddenly got closer and closer and were getting ready for it. Nami instinctively put she in front of Orihime so that nothing would happen to her in case if it was a very dangerous hollow that was approaching them. Finally a cloaked figure came into view. He had a phantom like mask over his face and the rest of his body was covered in blue robes. Ichigo deciding now would be the best time to speak asked "Who are you? What do you want with us?" instead of answering the cloaked figure took of one of his gloves he had on and showed a symbol on his backhand. Everyone was shocked; this person they were staring at right now had a fairy symbol on his hand. "Are you from fairy tail? What the hell do you want to destroy soul society for?" The phantom intruder only lifted his head a little as if to engage in eye contact with Ichigo before suddenly disappearing. He came behind Isshin and slashed him with a sword hidden by his waist. Isshin fell quickly while Ichigo charged at the man for attacking his so called idiotic father. The phantom easily blocked his strike, but ichigo quickly called a getsuga tensho and fired it blank range. Nami and Orihime quickly called their shield so that they wouldn't get hurt from the blast. When the dust cleared ichigo was still holding his own against the masked person who didn't even seem unfazed by his signature attack. Chad and uryu charged at the person while Orihime, giving Ichigo some time to back up and call his bankai, was healing Isshin. In a matter of moments he was in his bankai as well as his hollow mask. He saw that uryu and chad were already panting on the floor there were cuts all over their body. Ichigo screamed " You bastard" and using the added speed of his bankai managed to get a hit on the intruder's mask. The mask cracked slightly and the left part of his face was revealed. He had bangs flowing down covering his eyes while a slight curly mustache and a soul patch. The man smiled and said "Not bad kurosaki Ichigo, guess he was right after all you are interesting. Allow me to introduce my self my name us caprico and I am one of the 6 founder of fairy tail. I should let you know as well that I am the weakest member as well, but I am still very much more stronger than that man Aizen that you had once defeated. I shall now claim your head so that you don't intrude in any of our affairs in soul society." Ichigo was not taken back by his words he decided he needed to kill this guy before he used any of his weird powers that Urahara had mentioned to him. But before he could do anything Caprico vanished and slammed his palm onto ichigos mask holding him up by the face before stabbing him through the stomach. "Ichigo!" Orihime cried and she went to run up to him, Caprico saw her running and decided it would be in their best interest to kill their healer as well, He let go of ichigo and quickly ran to Orihime. His sword was about to pierce her until it hit an orange shield. Nami had managed to call it out just in time to protect her sister, But Caprico wasn't done there he decided to kill Nami instead and so he got right in front of her and pushed her down quickly towards the ground. Orihime looked up in fear as her Shield was already protecting Ichigo and the gang and since they cant move moving the shield would put them In danger and Nami was about to die. "Nooooooooooo don't do it please!" Caprico heard her but didn't care he pulled back his hand and yellowish energy was coming out of it he was about to blast it on to Nami but before he did Someone had kicked his hand up and he ended up shooting at the sky. Everyone was shocked to find out who it was that showed up at the time it was none other than Sanji. "Who the hell are you" Caprico screamed. Sanji who was smoking at that time took out his cigarette and said "The hunter".

Hey guys I kept the first chapter short to try to compact a lot of things at once. I know that there hasn't been much progression on romance, but I promise I will get there soon. If you enjoy the story please review it your critique is very well appreciated and will help me become a better writer. I'm currently writing chapter 2 where I will see who should be in fairy tail, I'm planning on doing maybe a few lemon scenes later on between the couples and also I plan to introduce Gray fullbuster in the story soon, I just don't know whether or not he will be in fairy tail in this story. Well that's it for now tune in next time.


	2. The members appear

A/n- This is chapter 2 guys I'm really hoping that you'll review this story, I know I am not the best grammatical person out there, but ill try to improve. I just want to let you guys know that I've already decided who should be in fairy tail and I am incorporating characters from other anime's just because I like them. I wont tell you who, but they will be reveled this chapter.

Chapter 2: the Members appear

"Who the hell are you" Caprico asked again. "Who am I, I am the hunter." Sanji repeated. Isshin now fully healed was looking at the scene with his eyes wide opened he couldn't believe that this human was able to stop a member of fairy tail with a single kick. "Who the hell is he?" he thought. Nami was probably the one that was most surprised by him coming here she had not expected him to show up out for all people, but she was glad that her and everyone else were safe for the moment. Orihime and the rest of the gang looked wide eyed as well as the man they thought was a look sick idiot as Ichigo phrased it was apparently able to do what the others combines most likely had no chance in succeeding. "Ill asks again who the hell are you!" This time Sanji smirked and and Caprico felt something hit his stomach it was like he got hit by a truck and was sent flying. He was in the air and had no idea what happened until he heard Sanji yell "Skywalk!" and started flying towards him at unimaginable speeds he was not able to see. "Cussei Shot!" He struck Caprico to the side sending him tumbling towards the end of the forest. Sanji started descending from the air in the direction where the others were. By now everyone was healed and was staring at Sanji with awe. His bangs were covering his eyes so no one knew what he was thinking of. He came to Nami who was on her knees at the moment and had no idea how to react to this. Everyone wondered what he was going to do. Suddenly his faced showed and the look in his eyes told everything. His heart shaped eyes shined brightly and everyone realized that he was not going to be serious. "Nami-swaaaaaan!, do you love me now? Did you see how I kicked that bastard's ass. I mean how dare he try to touch, I should have cut him up into little pieces and gave it to the poor dogs. Oh by the way Nami….. will you marry me?" said sanji with a serious face at the end when he proposed once again. At first Nami thought he was talking as fast as Orihime and had no idea what the heck he was saying until she got her act together and smacked Sanji square on the head. "Baka your supposed to capture him not let him get away, now how are we going to get answers from him." "But Nami-swaaan he was about to shoot at you I could control myself."

"Never mind that Sanji how the hell were you able to do that, I know you have some spiritual pressure, but to be this strong. That's insane" Ichigo butted in

"He is right Sanji-san." Everyone was surprised to see Urahara there with his fan hiding his kiddy face and in mere moments Ichigo got a Scowl on his for looking at his idiotic pouting. "I noticed something about your spiritual pressure when you first came to Karukara town, I thought it was strange that a normal human would come to karakura town one of the most spiritually active place in the whole world just to propose to a lady that is clearly in love with you, but in denial."

" I am not " Nami screamed as she knocked Urahara to the ground.

Everyone sweat dropped and knew not to upset Nami

" Hai Hai anyways what was the real reason you came to this town, surely you must have some sort of motive for coming all the way here."  
Sanji took out his cigar and through it on the ground and stepped on it. He took a deep breath and he knew that he had some explaining to do

He began to speak "Well you see I came here to battle against Fairy tail." Everyone was shocked at his mention of that organization. "I wont tell you the reason that I am going to kill them for, but they took away something very precious to me and I have to pay them back for it."

"Yes, but how were you able to fight against him, let alone win against him easily?"  
Uryu asked

"Well you see I am trained in martial arts to fight with my feet, that's how I primarily fight all my battles, but I do have some other secrets powers that I won't say right now, and I was able to defeat him with simple martial arts because My reatsu transfers to my body and increases my physical strength immensely, that's probably the reason you though my reatsu was weak, if I had released my reatsu it would probably make even Aizen bow to me."  
Every one tensed under that traitors name and also felt a little fear as to how the man that was standing in front of them right now could overpower him so easily, a feat which none of them would be able to accomplish. "I see" uryu replied

"Why did you hide this though Sanji-kun why didn't you tell us sooner?" Nami questioned

"Because I don't want to involve you guys. You guys would get hurt because of me and I cant ever forgive myself for that, but its not only that as of right now you guys are nowhere near the level of the members of fairy tail. Sorry to say this, but you guys would be a burden if you were to come with me."  
"Burden! Why I oughta…." Ichigo was stopped by his father with his hand on his shoulder and he came in front of Ichigo and asked

" You seem to know an awfully lot about Fairy tail, just how did you get all this information."

"I have my sources, you shouldn't worry yourself over the small stuff."

Isshin locked eyes with him for a moment before letting go and just shrugging it off.

Suddenly they felt a familiar dark reatsu they felt just moments before and there he was it was Caprico who looked like hell after the beating he just took. "We are not done yet" and with that Caprico charged at Sanji. Sanji easily blocked it with his kick and then kicked him in the air and then took out a pistol from his back pocket and a blue charge was emitting from it as SANJI said "Cero metralleta" suddenly large blue ceros came out of the gun and were aimed at Caprico. Everyone including Caprico though he was done until someone yelled" Ice make Shield". A large shield of ice protected Caprcio from all the ceros until it melted. Sanji turned his head and faced a Spiky raven hair man who was half nude with a fairy emblem on his breast and called out "Gray Fullbuster, i see your stripping habit has not changed one bit, what do you think you're doing here."  
"Damn my clothes….. aww forget about it that needs clothes anyways. I suppose your wondering why I am here right, well to be honest all I am here to do is protect a fellow member." Gray said

"Thanks Gray I owe you…" Caprico said before falling into unconsciousness. Then more spiritual pressures came and other people came standing alongside Gray. Sanji was looked at them each and called them out. "Sakata Gintoki" he said to a blue wavy hair man with a wooden sword by his side that was picking his nose. Then he turned to face a women who stabbed Gintoki with a Kunai and told him to stop picking his nose she had a ponytail and wore a Yukata "The leader of the Hyakka, Tskyuu, I believe your name was am I right." She only nodded her head to confirm what Sanji had said. Then Sanji had turned to face a man with a scary looking face the oddest thing about him was that he had a baby on his back and he had a emblem on his hand though it did not look like a fairy. "Oga tatsumi I knew you would join fairy tail, but I didn't think you would join forces with Beelzebub."

"Daaaaa" Bel said with his signature thumbs up. Finally Sanji looked at the last member and suddenly he looked completely shocked. He was looking at a women with blue hair who was wearing a dark blue outfit and looked really gloomy. She then stared at Gray and had small nosebleed and decided to hold arms with him which gray looked completely freaked out by. "Juvia let go of me and ahy are you bleeding."  
"Gray sama Juvia needs punishment" she said as she pointed her butt to gray.

Before gray could even respond to what she was doing Sanji screamed " What the hell are you doing in Fairy tail juvia."

"Juvia wants to be In fairy tail we are doing the right thing and you should control your temper brother."  
Everyone was shocked to know that Sanji's had a sister and not only that, but the fact that she was in Fairy tail meant that she was strong. The tension in the air was great what was about to happen between the two groups.

Hey guys this is chapter 2 I know it's a little short, but im going to try to aim for 5k in the next one. Were you guys surprised at the characters I picked for fairy tail, well me to I didn't even know I was going to pick them till today. Hope you enjoyed and review. Until next time.


End file.
